


Synopsis: The Revolutionary

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: The Revolutionary

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

The Revolutionary

**THE REVOLUTIONARY**

Sometimes, fighting for a cause addicts the combatant to the _act_ of fighting itself. That is one result of war the average civilian doesn't want to think about. Even in a righteous cause, when the battle is over and the cause is won, isn't it time to stop? Obviously, not for some. For Paul Karros, the highpoint of his life was fighting and dying with Spartacus in their rebellion against Rome. For him, those were the good old days. 

Leadership confers power, and power can be a more addictive drug than crack cocaine. In this case, the power junkie is Immortal, his followers, unfortunately are not. They _can_ and _do_ die to feed his battle obsession. 

We meet Dr. Ann Lindsey for the first time. Duncan is very impressed with her skill, dedication to her patients, and her...er...anatomy. 

Charlie is also smitten with the lovely Mara whose forceful, idealistic presence inspires him to go where he is 'needed'. 

**_New Characters:_**

**PAUL KARROS** \- Mac's old Immortal comrade-in-arms, now still rallying men, encouraging them to be cannon fodder in a Balkan conflict. 

**MARA LEONIN** \- Mortal beautiful freedom fighter, follower of Karros, until her eyes are opened to his deception. 

**FATHER PAUL STEFAN** \- a mortal priest, betrayed and set up for assassination by Karros. 

**ANTHONY DOURCEF** \- Mortal, agrees to act as a hit man for Karros in order to sabotage peace negotiations. 

**BOURCHEK** \- Mortal, President, head of the army of the country against whom Karros and his 'freedom fighters' are warring. 

**HARRY** \- morgue attendant who enjoys talking to his 'customers'. 

**ELDA GUITIEREZ** \- beautiful young village girl, caught up in the Mexican Revolution. 

**DR. ANN LINDSEY** \- spunky surgeon who defends her patients' right to be left alone until they are well. 

* * *

News Footage, The Balkans 

The rebels are fighting,   
There is death in the street.   
Though surrounded by tanks-   
Karros vows no retreat.   
His rebels need arms,   
They depend on the cargo-   
Of weapons, now threatened-   
With a UN embargo. 

Freedom Fighters' Headquarters 

In the room, he is dragged-   
Hands tied and face covered.   
'He's a colonel in Bourchek's-   
Police, we've discovered!'   
Karros asks of his men-   
'Is _this_ man whom you fear?'   
With one pistol shot-   
Shoots the man through the ear. 

'We will _win!_ ' he exhorts.   
'With my motivation,   
We will stand up to tanks-   
And achieve liberation.   
To Mara, his words-   
Are to truth, contradictory,   
They do not have a chance-   
Yet he promises, 'Victory!' 

The USA, Conference Center 

Karros talks to the Press,   
'Congress must take our side,   
So the weapons embargo-   
Won't be ratified.'   
The newscaster asks-   
'Isn't it true-   
That the truce was destroyed-   
By those following you?' 

Karros peers up, uneasy,   
An Immortal's nearby.   
Mac and Charlie have entered-   
And await his reply.   
Karros gives Mac a smile,   
'Those who know me agree-   
I'm a man who loves peace,   
That's what means most to me.' 

Flashback   
Mexican Revolution, June 19, 1867 

The men of the village-   
Are cheering aloud!   
Karros: 'Mexico's _OURS!_ '   
'It is _THEIRS!_ ' says MacLeod.   
'Leave Maximilian alone,   
He will soon abdicate.'   
Karros-all guts and glory,   
'Let's celebrate!' 

'I still hear the voice-   
Of the slave Spartacus.   
We arose and defeated-   
An empire barbarous.   
Rome hung, crucified-   
And burned us on sight.   
To this very day-   
I carry his fight!' 

The wounded lie dying,   
Mac brings a few more-   
To young dark-haired Elda-   
Exhausted by war.   
'These boys are so young.'   
Mac: 'But now they're free.'   
'What good is freedom-   
When you're _dead?_ ' answers she. 

He: 'Maybe they found-   
Something worth fighting for?'   
She gently responds-   
'Would _YOU_ die for our war?'   
' _Viva la Revolución!_ '-   
Rings hollow this day.   
Elda: ' _Vaya con Dios,_ '   
As Mac walks away. 

Conference Center, Present Day 

Impromptu press conference,   
Karros claims Bourchek lied.   
'When he said I lead men-   
To commit suicide.   
Unarmed men against tanks!   
Just for headlines! A fable!   
If Bourchek wants peace-   
Let him come to the table.' 

'Thanks to good men-   
Like Father Stefan-   
Who has spoken to Congress,   
The embargo's withdrawn.'   
The priest stands beside him,   
An earnest young man.   
Mac and Charlie are listening,   
What's Paul Karros' plan? 

An assassin comes barging-   
Through the hall door,   
' _GET DOWN!_ ' yells MacLeod-   
Just before bullets roar.   
Father Stefan's shot down,   
Surprise on his face,   
The shooter takes off,   
Close behind, Mac gives chase. 

The shooter is Dourcef,   
He still holds his gun.   
Mac's caught in the open.   
No place he can run.   
He's shot in the shoulder!   
While he deals with the hurt-   
Dourcef flees out of sight,   
Mac will need a new shirt. 

Local Hospital 

Father Stefan is clinging-   
To life by a sliver.   
The slug, says Ann Lindsey-   
Has messed up his liver.   
She's a no-nonsense surgeon,   
And will not be complacent-   
When she sees a threat-   
To the health of her patient. 

'You mean he's _alive?_ '   
With demeanor intense-   
Karros does not seem pleased-   
With this turn of events.   
'Can he talk to the _Press?_ '   
All compassion's suspended.   
Mac arrives on the scene.   
'Why not wait till he's mended?' 

Karros bragging to Mara,   
As his arms open wide,   
'We can beat any army-   
With MacLeod on our side.'   
MacLeod greets Paul Karros,   
Old buddies convergin'.   
While sneaking a peek,   
Checking out the cute surgeon. 

The Loft 

Mac invited Paul Karros-   
For drinks, conversation.   
'You've opted for comfort,'   
Karros' terse observation.   
Mac no longer lives-   
The life of a warrior.   
MacLeod assures Karros,   
'My life here would bore ya.' 

'What happened to passion?   
War's great cavalcade!   
The right cause, a good horse,   
And, (of course) a good blade!   
Now money and weapons-   
Have made war hi-tech.'   
Mac says, 'It was always-   
Who could write the big check.' 

Mac: 'Bourchek is claiming-   
He'll negotiate.'   
Karros' mood quickly changes,   
He's indignant, irate.   
'You _NEVER_ talk terms-   
With men of his ilk!'   
Mac can see Paul craves war-   
As a child craves mom's milk. 

Karros' Suite 

Mara shows disapproval-   
Of Karros' big lie.   
'You _DID_ send our people-   
Against tanks to die!'   
'Facts will only confuse,   
Mara, you know the score.   
We may have to lose battles-   
So we can win the war.' 

The Docks 

Karros and Dourcef-   
Go head to head.   
'The priest that you shot,   
Was supposed to be dead!'   
'Blame the dumb doctors,   
I want to be paid.'   
'Karros pays him in full-   
With the end of his blade. 

The Morgue 

Mac's been called to ID-   
The shooter he chased,   
Harry tells Mac, 'It's strange-   
The way he was aced.'   
Sliced like a tomato-   
By a genuine artiste.   
'I'll bet you are sorry-   
You messed with a priest.' 

Dourcef came from the Balkans,   
Was killed with a sword.   
As Mac turns away,   
He runs into.... _Ken Gord!_   
Detective Gord, here-   
Appears on a whim,   
Mac's hurries to leave,   
His ID? 'It's _him._ ' 

The Hospital 

Karros struts for the media,   
'This isn't war,   
This is _murder!_ My people-   
Will settle the score.   
We will not forget,-   
Forgive or surrender.'   
Mac has heard it before-   
From this great pretender. 

Flashback, Mexico, 1867 

Mac to Karros, 'It's over.   
It is time to resign.   
It is _THEIR_ revolution,'   
Say Karros, 'It's _MINE!_ '   
'Let them relish their victory,'   
Mac pleads, 'No more killing.'   
But Karros keeps charging-   
To desist, he's unwilling. 

Elda's been shot,   
Calling out with a moan...   
Her last words to Mac,   
' _Viva la Revolución!_ '   
' _Vaya con Dios,_ '   
Mac kisses her brow.   
What can _this_ revolution-   
Do for her now? 

Back In the Hospital, Present Day 

Duncan watches the action,   
There is conflict a-brewing   
Dr. Lindsey insists-   
There'll be no interviewing-   
Of her very sick patient-   
By the vulture-like press.   
She shoos them away-   
Under threat of duress. 

Mac lingers behind,   
Sports an innocent look.   
But he's one of the vultures-   
In Dr. Ann's book.   
She appears unimpressed-   
With his good-natured banter.   
He shrugs with a smile,   
This first vict'ry he'll grant her. 

Karros' Suite 

Charlie's taken with Mara,   
Has he come a-wooing?   
He offers his help-   
For whatever needs doing.   
'Are you coming on to me?'   
'Well, maybe I am.   
We can cover each other-   
If we get in a jam.' 

A Walk 

Mac: 'I know the tactics-   
You'll use in a war.   
You have sent unarmed men-   
To be slaughtered, before.   
Father Stefan's assailant-   
Was killed with a _SWORD!_ '   
Karros: 'Bourchek's the butcher!   
I give you my word!' 

Karros' Suite 

Karros heads inside-   
To escape Mac's barrage.   
Surprise! Bourchek's there-   
With a press entourage.   
'I take up your challenge,   
Let hostilities cease.   
Join me in the process-   
Let our countries have peace.' 

A moment, suspenseful.   
Neither man speaks.   
Then Karros grabs Bourchek,   
Kissing him on both cheeks!   
He hugs Bourchek tightly,   
His emotion apparent,   
But he can't hide the hate,   
His expression's transparent. 

The Dojo 

Charlie offers champagne,   
'Mara, let's have a blast'   
Bourchek wants peace.   
Mara's sure it won't last.   
'It must be a trick,   
Our hate's been so strong,   
How to begin?   
We've been fighting so long.' 

The Loft 

They study the chessboard-   
While Charlie tells Mac,   
'I'm off to the Balkans,   
I'm ready to pack.   
Karros can use me.'   
Mac: 'I'm _sure_ he _will._ '   
Yes, Karros will use him-   
To fight, maim, and kill. 

'Watch yourself, Charlie,   
All's not what it seems.'   
But Charlie's determined-   
To follow his dreams.   
The Charlie Mac knows-   
Is loyal, dependable.   
Mac fears he'll be treated-   
As another expendable. 

Flashback, Mexico, 1867 

Mac tries to prevent-   
A firing squad execution,   
'We've won, they're just _boys,_   
Don't take retribution.'   
Karros won't be dissuaded,   
His blood lust wants more,   
The boys are shot down,   
'Sorry, Mac, this is _war!_ ' 

Later, Mac seethes,   
While Paul Karros celebrates.   
'Our friends are all dead!-'   
Mac angrily states.   
'But they died as _free men!_ '   
'What good does it do them?'   
We won freedom for dead men,   
What use is it to them?' 

'Mac, these men died nobly,   
_YOU_ once fought for glory.'   
'Yes,' Mac agrees-   
'But there's more to the story.   
I do not relish killing,   
When I can, I forgive.   
The noblest action-   
That a man does is live.' 

The Morgue 

Mac escorts Mara in,   
He wants no delay,   
'Harry, show us the guy-   
You showed me, yesterday.'   
'Do you know him?' Her face-   
Has drained deathly white.   
Dourcef was their comrade,   
MacLeod's hunch was right! 

Later 

Mara to Karros,   
'I know what you've done.   
It was _you_ that told Dourcef-   
To murder Stefan,   
Then you covered your tracks,   
Killed Dourcef.... Now Paul-   
Sign a truce now,   
Or I'll tell the Press all.' 

The Dojo 

Mara told all to Charlie,   
Now he speaks to Mac bluntly,   
'You were right about Karros,   
He's a sick battle junkie',   
Mac warns that Paul Karros-   
Might do Mara harm.   
Charlie says, No, he wouldn't.'   
Mac: 'Don't bet the farm.' 

Mara's Place 

They race to find Mara-   
Approaching her gate.   
They call her away-   
It was almost too late.   
An explosive device-   
Installed skillfully-   
Would have vaporized Mara.   
Karros would be home free. 

' _Hit the deck!_ ' Charlie yells,   
He has spotted the gun-   
Pointing from a car window-   
But there's nowhere to run!   
Mac feels the strong Buzz-   
His old compatriot,   
Their good luck is holding-   
He's a miserable shot. 

The Docks 

MacLeod's seen enough!   
Karros can't have carte blanche-   
To assassinate those,   
Who impede his advance.   
Two cars side by side,   
Two Immortals emerge,   
They once fought as allies,   
Now as foes, they converge. 

The combatants are skilled,   
The battle dramatic,   
Mac, of course overwhelms-   
With moves, acrobatic.   
'You can't do it, can you?'   
Karros hopes MacLeod's done,   
But he has one more stroke,   
'There can be only One.' 

The boxes of ammo-   
Stacked high on the dock-   
Explode with the Quickening-   
In a fireball shock.   
The blasts and the flames,   
Like a mini-blitzkrieg-   
Leave the Highlander trembling-   
With grief and fatigue. 

The Dojo 

Charlie's leaving, 'I'm needed-   
To fight or rebuild.'   
He will have Mara with him.   
Mac appears less than thrilled.   
'Now, I get the girl-   
And, you stay behind-   
Wanna come?' offers Charlie.   
Sadly, Mac's disinclined. 

Mac's had his full share-   
Of crusades for a while.   
He shakes Charlie's hand,   
With a sadhearted smile-   
He will miss Charlie D.   
Does Mac envy the gleam-   
Charlie has in his eyes...   
As he follows his dream? 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: the Official Website: **

Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production   
'The only thing about this show for me is that it is probably the best beheading of any beheading in any show. The only other one that I thought was close was the one that Jorge Montesi did with John Novack in 'Innocent Man'. Also, they blew up this dock and even though the Fire Department was alerted, people were calling in. So the Fire Department showed up to the Quickening because they had all these gasoline things blowing up and somebody across the bay wouldn't have any idea what was going on except seeing these huge balls of fire.' 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
'Where do you do Mexico in Vancouver? That one had us pretty stumped. Then we found this little spit of land near the airport that just squeaked by as Mexico. Once more we pulled it out of the fire. The whole team did amazing work; it was a great team.' 

~ The Cross of St. Antoine   
  
---


End file.
